The story of Nick Carter
by themightyNickCarter
Summary: My first story! I suck at summuries. Enjoy!


**The story of Nick Carter part one: **

It all started when I was on my third assignment for the month. My target was a man named Joy Rendon. By the way I'm Nick Carter and I am a 15 year old assassin. I am also a demigod, a son of Zeus to be specific. So I'm waiting for my target to come into view. After about three hours I see he and I quickly use my sniper to take him down. Afterwards, I go to retrieve my pay from the man. "Thank you for doing business" I say to the man. He doesn`t answer he just nods and hands me $50,000. I walk out of the building and started to get on my motorcycle, but something told me to look at my gold katana. As I looked at it memories of my mom flashed through my head and made me dizzy and the next thing I knew I pasted out.

When I came to I was tied up in a chair in a room. I started to wonder where I was when I looked over and saw a Camp Jupiter posture on the wall. I roll my eyes, I don't know why Reyna keeps having officers come look for me. I'm doing fine, I know I have titan powers but my assassin training helped me better control them. I was getting tired of waiting for some to unite me so I concentrated while a green aura formed around the ropes and after five seconds the ropes snapped and I got up and walked around. After about fifteen minutes Reyna came the way Reyna is the leader of Camp Jupiter. She's 5.2 and has fought me on multiple occasions. _If my memory serves_ _me right_ _she's from New York_. "Why you keep coming after me?" I asked as she sat down.

"Jupiter's orders" she said without looking at me. Now I understand, Zeus aka Jupiter wanted me here not only because of my power, but so I can help protect other demigods.

"Alright" I said "I'll join, so my dad can be happy."

Joining this camp was better than I thought. I was put into a legion or roman group and given my own living quarters. I also got my motorcycle back. So I was walking down to the training room to sharpen my boxing skills when I saw some girl getting bullied by another guy saw I decided to stop him. "

"Hey" I said "back off" he looked at me and said

"And if I don't what are you going to do". He then pulled out a sword and started swinging at me. I easily dodged, he was way too slow to fight me. After about the five swing I countered with a left hook to the face. The bully was on the ground out cold, I didn't even consider him a challenge. The young girl I'm guessing is about 15 and about 5, 3. "Are you okay"? I ask her.

"Yes" she says "thank you for stopping him."

"No problem" I said "so what`s your name?"

"I'm Alice Jefferson"

"I'm Nick Carter" I said reaching out my hand. She shakes it. "So do you want to train with me?" she nods.

"What's that" she says pointing to my sword.

"This is my sword" I say unsheathing it and showing her the unbreakable golden blade.

So we walked into the gym and I must say I was impressed. The gym was huge, it had weight lifting equipment that when up to 300lb. Alice must have noticed that I was surprised because she looked at me and asked "are you new?"

"Yes" I say staring at the equipment. _This is amazing. I can finally train to my heart's content!_

"Then I'll give you a tour of the gym and the whole camp, my treat," she said picking a weight.

"Ok great maybe after we after we train" I say while I start sharpening my boxing skills on the punching bag. I start with slow punches, then I speed up, fasting faster and faster. Pretty soon I could feel the wind around my fists. After a few seconds I couldn't see my fists. Then I thought of a new attack. I concentrated on the wind and willed it to spin around my fists making mini twisters on my arms. I stopped punching the punching bag and admired my new wind attack. _I can't wait to test this on someone. This will be a great attack to use in combat. _Alice was staring at me wide eyed. "What" I asked.

"Your hands" she said sounding kind of scared.

"Oh ok, this is a new attack I just thought of" I explained as the wind disappeared. "And don't worry I won't hit you with it. We're friends right?"

"Yeah we are" she said smiling and that was the first time I saw Alice smile.

After about another hour of training, the alarm on my watch went of telling me it was time for dinner. Even though I didn't get to use the weights I still thought it's time to bring it in to eat dinner. So I walked out to my motorcycle, started it when my key. As Alice was coming outside, "need a ride" I asked.

"Yes" she said looking embarrassed. I smiled as this, I must say she looks cute when she's embarrassed.

"Well hop on" I say as I toss a helmet to her. She laughs and walks over and climbs on the motorcycle. "Hold on tight" I say as we ride off to the cafeteria. It's good I worked up an appetite because they had my favorite foods. I saw pizza, hotdogs, and Philly cheesesteaks, I have a feeling I'll like this camp. I was going back to the gym when I started feeling really tired all of a sudden. So I said my good- byes and headed back to my living quarters. _Wow, that training took a lot out of me. ___I thought as I fell asleep in my bed.

I woke up around 9:20, as I showered and dressed I heard a roar from down stairs. rolled my eyes. It was my pet tiger Tyro. "Alright! Wait a minute!" I yelled. That cat is always hungry. I walked down stairs and saw him lying near the couch. When he saw me he immediately walked up to me and looked at the kitchen then looked at me. "Alright come on," I said as I walked to the kitchen and give him two raw steaks. Immediately he started ripping it to pieces, I walked around him and his food. I'm glad that whatever mess he makes he'll basically clean it since he'll look for all the pieces and eat them. When he does all I have to do is mop the floor. It was almost time for the camp games so I hopped on my motorcycle and rode to the coliseum. _This should be fun. I wonder who we'll be going up against. _ It was my legion vs the so called strongest legion 2. As I polished my sword a group of boys came up to me. "So you're the new kid" one of them said sizing me up. He was the leader since he's the largest.

"Yeah what of it" I said "I'm more than cable of fighting."

"Maybe but not against us" he said smirking "You're in for a rude awaking"

"Prove it on the battle field" I said walking away. Those punks will get what's coming to them soon enough. We when to our side of the battle field where we'll be attacking from. I was training with my sword and lightning powers when the female centurion came up to me. "Alice told me that you're really powerful" she said admiring me.

"Yes I'm pretty strong. I was trained as a hit man since I was three years old" I said sheathing me sword.

"Well good luck" she said kissing me on my cheek for some reason and walking off. Well that was bizarre. Why am I so wanted? Ever since I got here most girls except Alice won't leave me alone, I think one time some Aphrodite girls stole my shirt so I had to walk around the city with no shirt, even Reyna blushed when she saw me, which surprised me.

The battle started with me just fighting my through waves of enemies.

I was already at the wall and I used my new wind punch to blow a gigantic hole in it. I looked back and saw Alice getting cut and beaten by the same guys that tried to scare me into not fighting. I lost it. I never seen myself so angry and I feel and the titan power that I had was starting to show. I was emitting a black aura, I look over and saw Alice fall and the aura surged. I moved so fast the boys didn't know what hit them I mercilessly slashed them with my sword only it wasn't a sword anymore, it was a five-foot long scythe with a ten inch blade. The boys were beaten and bloody and begging for mercy I smirked, they thought I was letting them go? No not me, I started cutting them up even more, until Alice yelled "Nick stop!" I stopped cutting the boys up and looked at her for a few second the teleported out of the coliseum. I arrived back into my room. "I don't know how I got this power but I'm going to control better.


End file.
